That Hot Dog Take Two!
by Kagamine Rin and Len
Summary: Thistleclaw quits his movie theater and pursuits his hot dog dreams.
1. Chapter 1

The first thing Thistleclaw did was call the construction people.

"Hello, Derp Construction Crew speaking."

"Can you build a movie theater and a stage for a talk show?" said Thistleclaw.

"What?" Thistleclaw heard the Two-legs voice getting farther and farther, as if he was moving away from the phone. "Jane, I think I'm hallucinating. I think I just heard a cat's meow at the end of the phone." Thistleclaw wondered why he could understand Two-legs but they couldn't understand him. Oh yeah, probably because he was in Lala land and they weren't.

"Um, a movie theater." Thistleclaw said.

"Quit playing with me and actually tell me what to bulid!" Thistleclaw got angry and said,

"A MOVIE THEATER YA D-" The author ran in and said quickly,

"No swearing." Before exiting the room. Thistleclaw finished his sentence. "UMBWITS!" The Two-leg at the end hung up due to overload of insanity. Thistleclaw decided to build one himself.

3 minutes later...

No one knows how, but he managed to set one up in three minutes. THREE MINUTES. Thistleclaw admired his work. Now the movie theater could begin!

* * *

Thistleclaw stood in front of the screen. He had attempted to comb down his spiked hur, which had failed.

"Hello and-" Someone interrupted him.

"HEY! YOU'RE THAT DARKFOREST GUY!" they yelled. And then Thistleclaw got so angry at that statement that he decided to destroy the movie theater and pursuit his hot dog dreams.

He wasn't really interested in starting a movie theater anyways.

**What would you do if nature strikes back?**

**JOIN KITTYCLAN**

**Epic Turtle: YEAH JOIN!**


	2. HERE'S A CHAPTER

**Say hello Window Cat! :D**

**Window Cat: Do I have to?**

**No, you don't.**

**I have the crew! :D**

**Epic Turtle: Can I go watch TV now?**

**No.**

Once upon a time, there was a huge mistake and somehow, ThunderClan let him join their Clan again. He sat in the corner of camp, because no one liked him. He was thinking about hot dogs. Someday, he promised himself, that he would become leader and he would enforce a rule that everyone MUST eat chairs and chairs ONLY! Thistleclaw wondered what a chair was.

He got up from his corner.

"I WANT A HOT DOG!" he screeched, barreling into Sandstorm.

"Go away, freak." she said, pushing him away. Thistleclaw pushed Sandstorm the old cat over and called her a big poo-head. She then tied him upside-down to a tree and left him there.

Thistleclaw fell asleep. Upside down.

Later, he woke up.

"HOT-DOG LAND!" he screeched. Then he tried to eat hot dogs because he didn't know that this was all in his imagination.

"Look! My new order came! A pre-tied up hostage named Thistleclaw!" Thistleclaw opened his eyes.

"GIMME A HOT DOG!" he screamed. No, 'where am I?' or 'who are you?' just 'GIMME A HOT DOG!'

"No! Orders off Amazon don't need food!" The cat said.

"SERIOUSLY?" he yelled. "WHY DID THERE HAVE TO BE LOGIC?"

"Because logic rocks, b-" The author ran in again.

"No swearing!" she reminded.

"So deal with it," the cat said. Thistleclaw stared at him suspiciously.

"I get it now! You ordered me online to test experiments so you can corrupt the Clans and eventually take over them!" he said. The cat looked shocked.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Skills." Thistleclaw replied smugly. Then he used his powers of hot dogs and broke free.

Later...

Thistleclaw tapped on the computer he stole from Hawkiepoo. He decided to order a tied up Tigerstar and threaten him. Yeah, that sounded good. Thistleclaw dropped the laptop into a box and taped in up. He wrote on a piece of paper:

Some random penguin

3333 Icy Hills Avenue

Random, Antarctica

Antarctica

Then he taped that to the box and stuffed it in the mailbox.

A few minutes later, Hawkfrost stormed into his house. The burglar alarm went off.

"INTRUDER! INTRUDER!" Thistleclaw screamed. He beat Hawkfrost on the head with a rolling-pin.

Hawkfrost shook it off.

"WHERE IS MY LAPTOP? I KNOW YOU TOOK IT!" he roared. Thistleclaw put on an innocent look.

"I don't know where it is, _hawkiepoo_." he said.

"MY NAME IS NOT HAWK-POO AND DON'T YOU DARE SPELL IT WITHOUT CAPITALIZATION!" Hawkfrost screeched. He punched Thistleclaw. "WHERE IS IT?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Thistleclaw said insistently.

5 hours later...

Hawkfrost had made him watch someone else eat a hot dog for 5 hours. Thistleclaw finally confessed.

"I sent it to Antarctica!" he cried gleefully.

"YOU DID _WHAT?" _Hawkfrost yowled. Hawkfrost stomped out. He left Thistleclaw hanging there, and the TV on, still playing the hot dog eating.

Thistleclaw couldn't turn his head away. He had to watch the dumb TV the whole night.

**Lightningspirit: Aw, thanks! :D (::) Cookie for you!**

**Rebellegirl: What? XD (::) Cookie for you too!**


End file.
